May I present, Myka, Daughter of Poseidon
by Nanai the Ninja
Summary: Myka, Percy's sister, finds Camp Half-Blood, after running through New York for most of her life. She seems normal, except she is plagued by the Evils of Pandors's Box. My first Percy Jackson fanfic! Slight OC/Nico
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I've never written a Percy Jackson fanfic, but I have this idea in my head for a while now. So, basically Percy has a sister he never knew about, and she looks up to him. Not sure about any romance yet, but we'll see where it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Isn't that the point of fanfiction? To write about things we don't own?**

Chapter 1: My long lost brother nearly runs me over with a Pegasus

I didn't necessarily want to be a demigod. Sure, having godlike powers sounded pretty good to me, but there was definitely upsides to not having monsters attacking you everywhere you went.

That's pretty much how I figured out that Poseidon was my father.

I hurried down the street, trying to block all the noises out. The Evils were following me again, buzzing around me like flies.

"Don't you have someone else to make miserable?" I lost it and tried to swat the Evils away.

"Nope. You have such nice reactions to us though." Jealousy hovered in front of my face. I swatted it away again, to no avail.

"Why do you have to be such pests?" I muttered.

"It's what we do! Besides, you have the _pithos_." Poverty whispered in its raspy wheeze.

"For goodness sakes, just call it a box! That's what it is, isn't it?" I felt the _pithos _grow heavy in my backpack.

"Technically, it's a jar." Lust corrected.

"Holy Harpies… Does it really matter?" I snapped, causing a few strange looks from the passing pedestrians and joggers.

"Someone is getting angry…" Anger said in a singsong voice.

"Put a cork in it." I grumbled.

"Make me!" Anger whined. I sighed. Arguing with the Evils was useless.

I wasn't sure I found Pandora's Box, but now I really wish I hadn't. Actually, I was pretty sure it had found me. Now I had the Evils hovering around me like paparazzi and I had resorted to letting loose to Hope, who still wouldn't talk back to me.

"Ooh… now she's not talking to us. She must be mad." Pride said smugly.

"Oh hush. The least you could do is let me focus on getting around." I hissed.

"What's that?" I heard Gluttony ask.

"It's not a hot dog cart, I can assure you that." I rolled my eyes. At least Gluttony was helpful for when I needed to look for food. But then I saw _it._

A dark, menacing shadow walked into an alley. My curiosity got the best of me and I followed it.

"Curiosity got the best of Pandora…" Anger sang.

I quickly overpowered by a giant figure. Vicious teeth lashed at me. I rolled out of its grip and found myself facing a giant, snarling hellhound.

"I'd watch out if I were you." I spun around to see a boy with dark hair and olive skin carrying a huge dark sword.

"Ooh… a son of Hades? This is one of yours isn't it?" Hate teased. I tried to pin it to the ground, but Hate flew right back up.

The boy gave me a strange look and slashed at the hellhound, making it disintegrate into a pile of yellow dust. I watched in awe as Anger and Hate flew around him.

"Mm… Nico di Angelo? You know your father made me." Hate hovered around the boy.

"Hate, back in the box. Now."

"_Pithos_. Besides, that hasn't worked the last twenty times. What makes you think it will work this time?" I narrowed my eyes and gave it a death glare, but apparently death glares don't affect Evils in any way.

"These are with you, I presume?"

I sighed. "Well, they haven't left me alone, so yeah, I guess."

"Hmm… you have Pandora's box?"

"_Pithos_!" I flicked Envy out of the air for that.

"Well, that's what it is!" Envy whined.

Nico gave me a quick inspection then frowned. "What's your name?"

"Myka. And I would think your name is Nico?"

Nico took a glance at Hate, who was asleep on my shoulder. "Yeah, that's me. You can see them, can't you?"

"Not only can I see them, I can hear them, too. All the time." I grinned unenthusiastically. "Aren't I lucky?"

"Hmm. Do you know that you're a-"

"Demigod? I've been called that a few times. Actually, I think a horse did once." I paused a moment. "That was kind of weird actually…"

"Why aren't you dead?"

"Um… should I be dead?" I looked down to make sure I wasn't bleeding internally or anything like that. "I'm pretty sure I'm alive."

"She's one of the Big Three!" I heard Anger sing.

"Not Zeus or Hades either!" Hate added. "You know what that means!"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about! What are the Big Three?" I tried to catch Hate and Anger, but they slipped out of my grip once again.

"Here is probably not the best place to explain. We should get to the camp before any other monster comes." Nico put his sword away.

"Ooh… can we come to the camp too?" Envy pleaded.

"Wait, what camp?"

"You'll see. Shadow travel is probably fastest, but thankfully Camp Half-Blood is only a few blocks away…"

"Shadow travel?" I asked unsurely.

"Er… yeah. Just… hold on." Nico took my hand.

"Why?" I was interrupted by the sound of my own voice screaming. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I didn't scream much. Well, this was an exception.

We ended up on a big hill with a sole pine tree overlooking it. I saw a Greek looking arch with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it.

"Nico, where are we?" I looked to Nico, but he was passed out on the ground. _Just great, _I thought.

I lifted him up and half-dragged him to the camp entrance. Gosh, he was heavy for being so skinny. Either that or I hadn't lifted anything in the last few days. Although, the _pithos _was fairly heavy…

"Incoming!" I heard someone yell from above us.

I spun around, expecting to see a horse or something, and I did. Only this one was black and it had wings. And it was coming straight at me!

"Wah!" I ducked down to avoid it.

"Sorry!" I heard a friendly male voice call out. _Yeah, that doesn't really help the fact that you nearly took off my head, _I thought.

"What's wrong with Nico?" A boy with black hair and green eyes like mine came by my side.

"Well, he did this shadow traveling thing and-"

"That explains it. I'm Percy, by the way." The boy held out his hand.

"Myka. Tell me. Where am I?" I shook his hand cautiously.

"Camp Half-Blood. Home of-"He stopped talking for no reason.

"What is it?" I swatted around to make sure none of the Evils had come out of the _pithos_. HE pointed over my head.

I looked up to see a floating green trident hovering over my head.

"What is that?" I tried to get it off my head.

"_That _means that you're my sister. May I present, Myka, Daughter of Poseidon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I get a brother AND a new room

"Daughter of Poseidon… What does that mean?" I frowned.

"It means just what it sounds like. Poseidon is your father." Pride snorted.

"I know that! But why is it such a big deal?" I flicked Pride again, but it flew back up like nothing happened to it.

"Because Poseidon isn't just a god, he's one of the Big Three." Percy answered.

I let out a sigh. "And what is so important about the Big Three?"

"We should probably get inside the camp before any monsters come." Percy lifted up Nico and dragged him through the arch.

_Great, more excuses,_ I groaned and picked up my backpack and followed Percy.

The camp caught me off guard. I didn't know exactly what to expect. With a name like Camp Half-Blood, it could be a lot of things.

The first thing I noticed were the kids sword fighting. They seemed to be giving it everything they had. What kind of camp was this?

"Isn't Nico the one who usually drags new demigods, not the other way around?" I heard a boy with curly hair and a mischievous smile that made me uncomfortable and at ease at the same time.

"Shadow travel." Percy shrugged.

I heard the sound of a horse galloping. More flying horses?

"Percy, who is that?" I heard a deep grand voice ask.

"Chiron, this is Myka. She's my half-sister." I looked around for this Chiron person that Percy was talking to.

"A pleasure to meet you, Myka. I am Chiron, trainer of heroes." An oldish-looking man with a wheelchair came out from behind a hedge.

"Chiron… aren't you a-"

"Centaur, yes. We were delivering strawberries so I had to put my wheelchair on."

"Ha ha, old man!" Pestilence doubled over laughing. I facepalmed myself.

Chiron raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. "You have Pandora's _pithos_?"

"More or less. It showed up in my backpack one day and it hasn't left since." I pulled out the vase from my backpack, letting all the Evils that were hiding in my backpack out.

Chiron opened the lid slightly and peered inside. "Hope is still inside?"

I nodded. "Well, I think so. I haven't heard anything from it otherwise."

"You should probably keep this." Chiron handed it back to me, much to my disappointment.

As I put it back in my bag, I heard Percy and Chiron whispering.

"I thought we gave that to Hestia!"

"So did I. Obviously it came into her possession for a reason."

"If that reason is to have the Evils annoy me, then I'll give it back." I butted into what they thought was a 'private' conversation.

Chiron raised his eyebrow again. "Percy, why don't you take Myka to her cabin? Annabeth can take her to the shed later."

Percy sighed but nodded. "Come on, Myka. You'll like the cabin."

I followed him to a big cabin made with blue stones. They glittered when I walked by, but I suspected that was the light reflected off the _pithos_. I could see a lake behind it.

"Welcome to Cabin Three. My bed is the one with all the stuff on it. Otherwise, you can pick whichever one you want." Percy swung open the door.

Either this was a cabin for a sea god or the person who decorated this cabin really loved the ocean theme. There was a waterfall on the foot of the beds and there were golden tridents attached to the bedposts. Best of all, the cabin was right next to the lake, set apart by a coral railing.

"Wow," was all I could muster.

"Ooh! That bed looks comfy!" Anger plopped onto one of the empty beds.

"No way. If you want to sleep anywhere, you can go back in the box." I flicked Anger off the pillow.

"There's plenty of room!" Anger whined.

"Ha! You didn't correct me that time!" I folded my arms triumphantly. Anger blew a raspberry at me.

I put down my backpack on the bed. It felt good to take it off, almost symbolic like a burden being lifted. Oh wait, I still had the Evils to bother me and now I needed to figure out what the heck this place was.

I noticed a pen lying on the floor. "Is this yours?" I picked it up.

"Er… yeah. Don't open it while it's facing you." I looked at the pen curiously. It looked like an ordinary ballpoint pen. Did it explode or something when you opened it?

I made sure it wasn't facing me and cautiously uncapped it. A giant sword popped out of it, nearly popping Gluttony in the process. At least I assume it would have popped Gluttony. If being run over by a train couldn't kill an Evil, (long story, but I was desperate.) I doubted a sword would.

"Sure coins the phrase the pen is mightier than the sword." I muttered and handed it to Percy.

"It's called Riptide. You will eventually get a weapon of your own." Percy capped Riptide and put it back in his pocket.

"Hmm. Wait a weapon? I don't use weapons…" I looked down at the floor.

"You'll need one. Trust me. Besides, Annabeth will find something for you." Percy gave me an encouraging smile.

I doubted that. I had a lousy aim and I was more likely to poke myself with a sword than anyone else. Although, the Evils had given me a lot of practice…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I transform into an otter and get struck by lightning all in the same day

"How about this?" Annabeth pulled out a long spear with a bunch of Greek letters engraved in the tip.

"Probably not a good idea. I'm not good with long pointy things." I sighed. Annabeth had shown me at least twenty different weapons, but none of them really seemed to fit me.

"Well, I don't know what to say. You're definitely a tough one." Annabeth tossed the spear back into the crate.

"We could have told you that." Jealousy snorted.

I looked in the crate filled with assorted weapons. Covered by all the rest, I saw a thin lance like sword encrusted with a blue stone. Instantly I felt drawn to it.

"Will this do?" I pulled it out of its sheath and waved it around. It gleamed in the steady stream of sunlight coming from the window.

"I forgot about that one. It's not really a Greek style, but I guess it will do." I could tell that Annabeth just wanted to be done so she wasn't going to argue with me.

"I like it." I made a slash in the air. "Quick, light, easy to hide…" I pressed my finger on the tip lightly. "Sharp, too."

"Its name is Aiolosphos. It means quick and bright." Annabeth translated.

"Aiolosphos… I like it." I fished out the sheath and attached it to my belt. "It fits."

"Now that I think about, it does fit you. Maybe you will have some of Percy's talent with a sword." Annabeth paused for a moment. "I wonder if Mr. D has already figured out about you?"

"Mr. D? The D stands for…?"

"Dionysus. He's the director for the camp. Just to give you a fair warning, he doesn't like kids very much and he especially doesn't like Percy."

I looked at the _pithos_ lying next to me. Hate and Jealousy were playing some demented version of tag with some sticks that somehow got sharpened to the point of being swords.

"I don't think he'll like me either."

o-0-o

"Like this?" I lunged forward with Aiolosphos.

It knocked Percy's sword to the ground. I had a feeling he let me win so I would get more experience, but that was fine by me.

"You're a natural. Now maybe we should work on-"

"What's that out on the lake?" I pointed out to the black thing bobbing in the water. It could either be a small dinosaur or a large bear.

Percy looked out to where I was pointing and sighed. "That's Mrs. O'Leary. She's my… er… pet hellhound."

"That thing is your pet?" Realizing what I said, I added. "Shouldn't you go get her?"

Percy glanced at me then back to the water. "Yeah, probably. Do you feel like swimming?"

I looked down at my clothes; a blue jacket with jeans and a white t-shirt. They didn't exactly come close to a swimming suit, but why not? I liked swimming.

"Sounds good." I replied, setting Aiolosphos on my bed. I took my jacket off and set it down on top of Hate and Jealousy.

"Watch it!" Hate grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

I jumped into the lake cannon ball style, splashing Pestilence, because he insists on following me everywhere just to bug me. The water wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, just a little refreshing.

"So how exactly do we get her _out _of the water?"

"Honestly, I have no idea why she's in the water in the first place. She hates baths." I facepalmed myself.

I swam out to Mrs. O'Leary. She was huge compared to the one I'd seen in the alley. The hellhound was splashing around frantically, her limbs flailing.

"M-Mrs. O'Leary? Could you just calm down?" I said in a patient voice. Obviously, she didn't listen to me and just splashed more.

I took a deep breath and went underwater. The water was kind of murky-looking but I could see right through it. I saw that Mrs. O'Leary's tail was attached to some type of cord. Seaweed maybe?

I tugged at it, but the seaweed wouldn't budge. I looked for Aiolosphos, but it wasn't in my sheath, which I had forgotten to take off when I put my sword away.

Percy appeared next to me. I pointed at the seaweed, since I couldn't talk underwater. He nodded and tried to pull at it too. Someone had tied it to Mrs. O'Leary's tail, and they had done a very good job, considering it would probably slip off underwater.

I panicked, realizing that I was running out of air. Oh wait. I was a Daughter of Poseidon. Didn't that mean I could breathe underwater?

I felt my sheath get weighed down slightly. My sword had somehow reappeared in it.

I pulled it out, in the process pressing down on the blue stone encrusted in it. I instantly felt a little lighter and dropped my sword.

Percy looked at me in surprise. I looked down. Instead of seeing human legs, I saw two furry brown feet and belly.

"Wah!" I cried, but my voice came out like a low chattering.

"You're an otter, Myka!" Percy exclaimed.

I sighed. At least otters had sharp teeth. Which meant… I could chew the seaweed apart!

I swam down to the seaweed with ease. I started chewing at the seaweed, which felt kind of weird to do, honestly, but for Mrs. O'Leary's sake, I wouldn't complain.

I felt someone hand me my sword. My hand immediately fell on the blue stone.

Suddenly, I wasn't an otter anymore. But that meant… I still hadn't gotten through the seaweed! I took my sword and slashed down on the seaweed, setting Mrs. O'Leary free. I made the terrible mistake of holding on to her tail. In my defense, I didn't know she was going to jet to shore that fast. At some point I managed to ride her like a horse, which was kind of scary, because like I said, her size was somewhere in between a small dinosaur and a large bear.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as Mrs. O'Leary plopped exhausted on the dock.

"Myka… wait for me…" Percy mumbled. Apparently he had been hanging on to Mrs. O'Leary's tail.

"That was great! I mean, the turning into an otter part was kind of weird, but other than that-"

"Myka, I have never turned into an otter before in my life. I'm not sure it's such a good thing." Percy took my shoulder.

"Percy, we saw Mrs. O'Leary out in the water. What happened?" Annabeth showed up, followed by Nico and a girl I didn't recognize.

"Long story. Thalia, meet Myka. She's my half-sister."

"I'm Thalia. I'm Daughter of Zeus and one of Artemis's Huntresses." Thalia held out her hand.

I took it and at that exact moment the lord of the sky decided to grant me with a lightning bolt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I don't know what to call this chapter, but no one reads it anyway

I woke up with a migraine the size of… well, I guess migraines don't actually have sizes, but it was big.

"Urgh… what was that?" I mumbled dizzily.

"Sorry about that! I didn't mean to electrocute you…" Thalia was next to me.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine." I stood up quickly, but my knees buckled and I fell into the lake.

I grabbed on to Percy's hand as he pulled me out of the water. The water seemed to make me slightly less dizzy and likely to fall in again.

"Maybe you should just wait a few moments before you get up again. Try this." Annabeth handed me something that looked and felt like a toffee bar.

"I'm not sure candy is exactly going to help." I argued.

Pestilence snorted. "It's ambrosia, stupid. It's the food of the gods, not candy."

I narrowed my eyes and squashed Pestilence with the butt of my sword. Unfortunately, instead of staying in his pleasant squished bug state, he popped back up like nothing happened.

I took a bite out of the ambrosia. It tasted like… happiness. I know it sounds sappy, but I couldn't really pin down the taste. My mother is a health food nut, so most of the time we just ate organic mush. I couldn't really say it was appetizing. But this… this was something else.

Strength flooded in. I felt like running a marathon, except I hated running, so that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Not bad." I replied coolly.

"Just don't eat too much at a time. You might explode." Annabeth warned.

I looked down at the seemingly innocent piece of ambrosia in disdain. "I knew there was a reason why my mom is always on a diet."

0-o-0

"Marshmallow?" Percy offered me a marshmallow to roast but I shook my head. Living with my mother had given me a general dislike of sugar.

I watched the flames crackle. Crackle… for some reason that made me hungry. I looked around for some food. No food… just water. Oh, why not?

I stared at my glass closely, probably because I was tired and starting to stare off into space. Did it do anything interesting? No. Did I expect it to? No, yet again.

"Cannonball!" Anger splashed into my cup, splattering water onto me and Percy's flaming marshmallow.

"You little!" I picked Anger out of my cup and squeezed the Evil as tightly as I could.

"Ooh, look!" Anger pointed into my cup. I was sure Anger was just trying to avert my attention away from it, but when I looked into my cup I saw a face forming.

"Myka!" A loud voice boomed. The other campers were all quiet, staring at me.

"T-that's me." I gulped. I might have been new to this whole demigod business, but I knew that loud angry voices were probably not a good thing.

I looked down at the face timidly. The face had a beard and a friendly enough smile, but there was definitely an aura of anger about him.

"It's good to see you again!" I sweatdropped.

"Is that it? Because you're kind of making a scene. Whoever you are." I heard some of the campers snicker.

"Don't you recognize your own dad?" The voice boomed a little friendlier.

"You're Poseidon? Aren't you supposed to be… bigger?"

"Yes, but that isn't the point. The point is, I have a quest."

"A quest?"

"Yes. Three of the Titans are stirring." That made Percy nearly spit out his marshmallow.

"Titans?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"You didn't think they were gone for good, did you Percy? No, some didn't get free last time and they are now. Thankfully they aren't as bad as Kronos, but…"

"But what?"

"They are still powerful enough to overthrow a few gods, if not killing many. That's why I'm sending you on this quest, Myka."

"But she's not ready yet. I'll go." Percy volunteered.

"This isn't your destiny, Percy. It's hers. And a Son of Hades's."

"Nico? But he's never even gone on an official quest before!" Percy argued.

"That's how the Fates will have it, Percy."

My cup exploded into a mini cyclone, raining down on everyone. I shook my hair out, spraying Pride and Jealousy.

"It looks like you've gotten your first quest, Myka. But two people won't be enough. Who volunteers for the last spot?" Annabeth asked. No one raised their hands.

"I'll go." I spun around to see a tall Asian girl wearing lots of makeup raise her hand.

"Drew? Are you sure?" Annabeth asked unsurely. "You've never really shown an interest in quests before…"

The girl smeared on a layer of lip gloss before speaking. "I would do _anything _to get my title back from the Trash Queen…" She shot a disdainful glance at Nico and me. "…even if it means going on a quest with Death Boy and Fish Girl." Nico and I didn't say anything, but I know I was sure thinking a lot of things.

"Hey!" I protested.

Annabeth looked confused for a moment. "Well, alright… Drew will be the third member of the quest."

"What?"

**A/N: So yeah, I'm going to give Drew a little attention. She's still going to be a stuck-up witch half the time, but she'll have her moments. Reviews, please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"First off, you can't wear those trashy old clothes. I would not want to be caught dead in those." Drew declared.

"Mm-hm. whatever you say." I muttered as I stuffed three camp T-shirts into my backpack.

"Second, you two will do all the fighting for me. I can't risk breaking any nails or something like that."

"Don't _you _have a weapon?" Nico asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have this." Drew pulled out a nail file.

I rolled my eyes and tried to push the _pithos _inside my backpack. I didn't see the point of trying to leave it behind since it was going to follow me no matter what.

"And three, you don't get in my way, no matter what."

I snorted. "Get in your way of doing what? Are you planning to do something?"

Drew glared at me and returned to her rant. I didn't pay any attention though.

"So where do we start?"

"The first Titan, Pallas, is the Titan of warcraft. He is supposed to be in the National WWII museum in New Orleans." Nico answered.

"Lovely. A dusty museum. Why couldn't it be a salon or a mall?" Drew whined.

"I'm pretty sure Titans don't go to salons, but you wish." I rolled my eyes. "Now how are we going to get all the way to New Orleans?"

"No shadow travel. It would ruin my hair." Drew folded her arms.

"Fine. What then?" Nico asked.

"How about pegasi?"

I shuddered. "This may sound stupid, but I'm kind of afraid of heights. So how about something else?"

"We could walk." Nico shrugged.

"Walk to New Orleans? I don't think so." I exhaled. "I guess we have to go on pegasi, then."

"Pegasus don't really like me." Nico muttered.

"Well maybe if you didn't look like you just woke up all the time, it would be better!" Drew snapped.

"Pegasi don't care about looks, Drew. It's the whole radiating death thing." Nico argued.

"Whatever."

0-o-0

_You don't have to hold on so tight you know. I'm not going to drop you, _Harmonia the pegasus snorted.

_I'm not worried about you dropping me, I'm worried about me falling off, _I replied. Horses seemed to understand me.

Harmonia snorted and went a little faster, probably to scare me. Maybe I'd sneak her some salt cubes instead of sugar cubes later on.

"Please tell me we're almost there." I asked Nico.

"I would, but we aren't."

I groaned and glanced down. Still very, very high. I could hear Anger and Pestilence teasing me. Maybe it was time for them to take up skydiving…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drew has no idea how to fly pegasi. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Even for an Aphrodite, she's bad. And leave it to me and Nico to fall asleep while she was riding. It was a good thing Harmonia doesn't listen to Drew, otherwise we'd have crashed onto something else than a tree.

"Where are we?" I mumbled sleepily.

_Ask Ms. I-Know-How-To-Fly-Pegasi-Because-I'm-A-Daughter-Of-Aphrodite! _Harmonia snapped.

"We're in New Orleans." Drew said simply.

"And we're in a tree!" I yelled as I nearly fell through the branches. "Drew, why didn't you just wake us up and have one of us drive?"

"Because you two look so cute when you sleep, despite being the exact opposite when you're awake." Drew flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Wait. Was that a compliment? From Drew? Because it sure sounded like it…

"Yawn… are we in a tree?" Nico woke up.

"Yes. Drew crash landed in here." I glared at Drew.

"Aren't you the slightest bit worried that this branch can't hold three kids and a pegasus?"

"Um…" I was interrupted by the branch breaking and making us fall to the ground.

"Myka! I was trying to do my hair!" Drew snapped.

I rolled my eyes. Somehow the _pithos _hadn't broken from the fall, but it wasn't surprising. Anger floated out carrying a club the size of a toothpick.

"Monsters! Come out and I won't hurt you!" Anger shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Like any monster would be afraid of you. You aren't even six inches tall!"

"You have to admit I'm pretty scary. See watch." Anger's face swelled up like a tomato, grew teeth and smoke was coming out from its ears.

"Okay, you can stop now." Of course, Anger didn't listen to me and continued to creep me out with his angry tomato faces.

"_This _is New Orleans? I somewhat expected it to be a little bit more glamorous." Drew snorted.

"That's because we aren't necessarily in New Orleans. We're right next to a graveyard." Nico explained.

"Oh, lovely." Drew grumbled.

"You better get used to it. New Orleans is legend for its ghost stories." I grinned, as Hate and Fear snuck up and scared Drew half to death.

"Ugh! What is with you and your Evils?" She swatted them away, angrily.

"They aren't mine necessarily. Though they haven't bothered anyone besides me before, so I don't really know."

"Someone's here." Nico muttered.

"Why would anyone want to be in a graveyard at night?" Drew exclaimed.

"Someone _could _be visiting a grave." I rolled my eyes. "It's not that uncommon."

"No, no. That's not it." Nico shook his head. "Hide."

"Why?"

"Because of that!" Drew pointed behind me. I got a glimpse of a giant hellhound that would have taken my head off if Drew hadn't tripped me.

"It's coming back!" Drew cried.

I quickly pulled out my sword and slashed down on its ear. It tore off part of my jacket sleeve and started snarling.

"Um…"

"I'd run." Nico suggested.

I decided to take his advice and make a run for a row of graves. I hide behind one, panting wildly.

"She's over here!" Poverty yelled. Thankfully Poverty's voice only came out as a raspy wheeze that was barely audible.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered frantically.

I was interrupted by strong hand on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You don't look like a Titan." A gruff voice said sternly.

I thought about the best way to reply to that. "I try."

I tried to assess the man looming over me. Of course, who needs to get to know someone when you have six inch high little demons who know how to annoy just about everyone?

"Diocledes… haven't seen you in a few millennia!" Anger shouted in the man's ear.

"I… I don't know who you are. Either of you. Now please explain what you're doing here before I am forced to use this." The man, Diocledes if the Evils were to be believed, pulled out a large sword from his hilt.

"We're, um, demigods on a quest. That sword looks pointy. Would you mind keeping it away from my face? I chuckled weakly.

"Demigods, eh? Are you back-up?"

"Back-up?"

"The Titan base? Down at the war museum? Please tell me that's why you're here." Diocledes looked disappointed.

"Well… we have a quest, but-"I was interrupted when Diocledes grabbed my jacket and pinned me against the tomb violently. I could see the madness glinting in his eyes.

"You have no idea what I've been through. You have to help me!" Diocledes shouted madly, enunciated by him pulling back and forth on my jacket.

"O-okay. We'll, um, see what we can do. Is, uh, that hellhound yours?" I managed.

Diocledes lessened his grip. "No, why?"

"Look out!" Drew shrieked.

I saw the hellhound bound toward me. I swiftly pulled out my sword and brought it down on its neck, as it exploded into yellow dust and flew right into me. I spit out the dust that had flown into my mouth.

"Does that happen often?" I choked out.

Diocledes chuckled. "Not often, but you seem to be lucky!"

_Yeah, "lucky" _I thought bitterly. _A mouthful of monster dust is "lucky"_

"Just show us to the museum please." I muttered.

**A/N: I AM NOT DEAD!**


	8. Chapter 8

Long time, no see. I'm sorry to say that this is not good news.

I have not updated in a very long time. School, writer's block and pure laziness have gotten in the way. Also, I've ben trying to improve my writing style and work on my original fiction. I now look back at my past work and realize how childish and bland it is. That is why I've decided to delete this account and start a new one. I want to have a fresh start at writing and just start anew. If anyone is curious to know what it is, you can contact me through private messaging. Also, I keep a regular blog on tumblr if you want to check it out, as well as a critique blog.

Any fanfictions that I have finished and you want to repost, I give you my permission. (Not that you would want to. They suck really bad.)

Farewell and perhaps we shall meet again. I will be doing the same with my deviantART and Quotev accounts, as well as a few stories on my Fictionpress account. I have nothing against you lovely people, but I'd rather not be held back by my past mistakes. I feel like both my writing and myself have matured and these accounts are kind of like those old photos you want to burn.

PM me if you want the URLs to my new accounts or my other still existing accounts.

Thank you,

~Nanai


End file.
